Contented
by JapFreaky
Summary: My version of when Subaru got Seishirou's eye. On Seishirou's birthday. I guess, it's a sequel of Raison d'etre as well. One-shot


**Somehow, I get the urge to write fanfics when I know it's my favourite character's birthday. So here we are! 1st April, Seishirou's self-proclaimed birthday! Though the main character is still Subaru. well, I think Subaru is a bit OOC, hope you don't mind.**

* * *

He stepped into the garden. The place was full of flowers, especially the red ones camellia if he remembered correctly. Strange. He was sure some flowers here didn't bloom at this time of the year. But then again, this was the Sakurazukamori's house. He had heard that the house would have eternal blooming flowers but he hadn't think it was actually true.

Subaru stared at the traditional house beside the garden he was in. He wondered why exactly he had come here for. On this day too.

April the 1st. _His_ birthday.

But it probably wasn't even his real birthday. Just like all the other lies he had told him. Maybe even his last words was a lie. As he mentioned to Kamui before, he no longer know what was the truth anymore. And he couldn't even ask. Why is it that even though all he had told him was lies, he would still love him so? Even now, when he was gone, he was still..

April the 1st, also known as April's Fools Day. Could he had deliberately chose that day because of that? For some reason Subaru imagined Seishirou saying 'Haha! I got you!'

That image was so different from the real Seishirou that Subaru almost felt like laughing. Some years ago, he would have already fallen to the friendly act but he knew better now.

The onmyouji stuffed his hands into his pockets. Perhaps he had come here because he just wanted to see how Seishirou had lived, what kind of environment he had lived in. Or perhaps he just came here to preserve his memory of the older man.

Subaru looked up to the sky and closed his eyes.

"You've found me. It's no use."

There was rustling in the bushes behind him and a spiky-haired young man stepped out of the shadows. Kamui of the Dragons of Earth. Or rather, Fuuma as Kamui called him.

Subaru turned and looked at Fuuma. "The future of the Earth, and other things do not concern me anymore."

Or rather, everything felt like it didn't concern him anymore. He didn't even know why exactly he was living now. _Living for nothing. He was living for nothing. _His inner voice echoed.

"Your wish to be killed by the Sakurazukamori wasn't fulfilled." Fuuma was saying.

Subaru looked down.

"But the Sakurazukamori's wish might be able to come true," he continued.

Subaru's head snapped up with shock. Seishirou's wish. But wasn't it already fulfilled when Subaru had killed— Subaru stopped his thoughts abruptly. He didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Your right eye should know the answer." He was saying.

Subaru reached up to touch the said eye instinctively. _Because you wished for it._

"That incident with the eye seemed to make the Sakurazukamori very unhappy. On your body, someone other than him had left a mark." Fuuma continued. "The Sakurazukamori's wish is to erase that mark."

Subaru's eyes widened. _Does that mean that he cares? Can I believe that his last words is true then?_

_I… you._

Subaru stood, unable to do anything but simply listen. No, it wasn't that he couldn't move, Subaru realized. It was that he wouldn't move, for fear that he would mishear Fuuma if he did.

Fuuma held out a container. A golden eye was suspended with an inverted pentagram surrounding it. Subaru thought he felt the back of his hands aching in response to the eye.

"Maybe I will do the same."

The sudden comment distracted Subaru from the container and it took him a moment to realized what he was talking about. "To Kamui?"

Subaru felt slightly guilty, having forgotten about Kamui. The boy was going through a lot. Perhaps even more than Subaru himself, having the weight of the world placed on his shoulders.

"Yeah."

Subaru eyed Fuuma briefly, wondering what exactly he thought of Kamui. Not the Kamui of the Dragons of Heavens but Kamui as a person. He was about to open his mouth to ask when he was once again distracted as Fuuma asked for Subaru's answer.

Subaru could only answer by reaching out for the container.

"Is it alright? You will inherit the Sakurazukamori's powers if you use it."

Subaru paused. He thought of Kamui and how his eyes would be hurt with betrayal. He closed his eyes and made his decision.

_I'm sorry, Kamui_.

* * *

The sun was already setting. He noted as he walked the streets of Tokyo. After the meeting with Fuuma, he had continued staying in the garden and lost track of time.

Subaru saw a flash of a familiar mob of messy black hair and immediately recognized it as Kamui's. The amethyst-eyed boy was looking around the crowds of people, obviously searching for something or someone.

Their eyes met and Subaru saw that his eyes brightened immediately. A bus came into view, breaking the eye contact and Subaru used it as a chance to hide himself.

He wasn't sure why he wanted to avoid the boy but maybe he just wasn't ready to face him. He reached up and touched his right eye —now, no longer blinded.

He watched silently as Kamui looked for him and finally gave up after a few minutes and left. He didn't think that Kamui was still looking for him even after weeks of his disappearance. Knowing this fact only made Subaru feel even more guilty toward Kamui.

"Good afternoon. Or rather, good evening." A voice came from behind and Subaru turned to face a girl with long purple violet hair. Subaru looked confused for a moment until he saw her purple eyes. Purple eyes similar to Kamui's. He had met this girl before in a café.

"Ah, I'm sorry. You probably have forgotten who I am." The girl looked embarrassed.

Subaru shook his head, indicating that he did remember this girl. He noticed that the girl was holding her camcorder which was still on.

"Were you filming?" Subaru asked.

"I was. I was filming my best friend and her boyfriend. But I think I should let them enjoy themselves without interruption from a third party, you see." The girl let out a small laugh. "Besides, today is her birthday. I should let her enjoy it with her boyfriend."

Ah. What a concidence. Her best friend had the same birthday as Seishirou. _Fake birthday_, he reminded himself.

"But won't you want to spend it with her?"

"She would be happier this way." She said simply and looked at Subaru. "What about you? You have changed."

Subaru held the urge to touch his right eye again. "It was something left behind."

"I see. It's a beautiful honey colour." The girl studied Subaru. "You seemed more contented." With that, the girl smiled and left.

_You seemed contented._

Contented? How? He stared at his reflection on a glass window of one of the shops. One eye emerald and another a honey golden colour.

_The Sakurazukamori's wish is to erase that mark._

Erase that mark and replace it with one of his own, he meant. But it didn't matter. It was a symbol to remind Subaru that he was still Seishirou's and that he _did_ care afterall.

Perhaps the girl was referring to this? Subaru smiled faintly. He wondered what Kamui's reaction would be if he knew of this particular change in him.

* * *

**I don't know what to make of this fanfic that I just wrote. Well, I originally didn't plan on including so much of the dialogue from the conversation between Fuuma and Subaru, since it wouldn't exactly be a fanfic then. But it was hard not to. Grr.. And I included the girl from one of CLAMP's works that I used in my other story as well.**

**Anyway, reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
